dgopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
Hunter Hunter Schroeder is DGs most prominent -8 year old girl, and he probably gets beat up at his highschool for not hitting puberty yet, and being a Sophomore. He is practically resented on the DG teamspeak by nearly every member, people know hunter for being the guy that # Copies the jokes and sayings of others, tries to make them funny but fails miserably # Tries to make his own jokes and say them, but fails to be funny in any regards # Careful, he gets butthurt easily Is widley known that the only person who can imitate his voice range is Alvin from the chipmunks, HIS NICKNAEMS Its widely known that Hunter has a PLETHORA of nicknames that that include Cunter Scrotum Huntard Cunter That one faggot whos not hit puberty yet, and hes 15, lol. Ye-Olde EPG Days Its well known that Hunter was part of the EPG and FG Community since EPG in 2011 like many other oldfags, back in these days his voice was still just as high pitched as it it now, because of many years of Cyber-Bullying in FG, hunter has left and rejoined FG several times, the first time he left was some time around 2012-2013 when he thought the world was gonna end, and Reid, A2K8, and Church were making fun of him being a retard. The straw the broke the camels back was when A2K8 said if the world ends he would beat him with a pipe, rape him, and steal his really nice computer chair, put him in a hole and feed him subway subs and dirty water. But despite being bullied for the faggot he is, he still manages to come back for more, because he must be a masochist HOW IT HAPPENED We believe that Hunter's mother was treated to experimental radiated Twinkies and then gave birth so some freak in a vat of radioactive mercury. This abomination is thought of to be Subject 19436 "Rad Kid" despite the name hes lame as hell. After he was released from Area 51 he sought out a life as a normal kid, which as we all know is entirely impossible. The briefing on his report says that he's entirely immune to puberty. What happened to his mother is very unknown but then again who wants to know about the thing that gave birth to this freakish abomination of God. Or FAG as I like to call it. DIET Basing on the fact Hunter weighs around 43 kg we can only assume that his diet consists of hard shelled plant based matter such as acorns and other nut based food stuffs. Also his mother doesnt feed him so he has to scavenge around the tree tops and the ground. You can sometimes see him or his family members scavenging about the trash bins and parks of Chicago. Get it, cause he's a chipmunk. Friends Activities He plays gay shit that no 1 liks. Like Pulsar and other Exciting thrill based games like 911-First Responders. He probably plays a lot more gay games that no one likes except a very awkward and obscure fan base consisting of a 2 digit number.